


Sweet Shop

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Terushima isn’t sure when it started happening, but he slowly began developing a crush on the tall dark, and handsome man that worked at the ice cream shop.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for Terushima Yuuji's birthday which was on the 18th and it is currently the 25th so obviously I failed miserably on that but   
> happy belated birthday Yuuji!

Terushima isn’t sure when it started happening, but he slowly began developing a crush on the tall dark, and handsome man that worked at the ice cream shop. His heartbeat really fasts when they spoke to each other, and when he smiled, Terushima just about melted. 

It was unreal the way that he smiled at him when Terushima walked in, and he didn’t know if that smile was specifically for him, or if it was for everyone, but it was still sweet. 

“Asahi-san! Working again today?” Terushima asks, leaning against the counter.

“I’m a full-time employee, Terushima-kun,” Asahi says adjusting the chocolate brown hat that goes with his uniform. 

“Yeah, but you’re here almost every day,” Terushima argues, a smile on his face.

“Not every day, you only see me on the days you come in, which I happen to be working,” Asahi explains, looking around to make sure there aren’t any other customers.

“Did you rearrange your schedule so you could see me?” Terushima flirts, pressing his chin into the palm on his hand. 

“Maybe,” Asahi flirts back, letting the shrug of his shoulders come naturally. “What can I get for you?”

“I don’t know,” Terushima says pushing away from the counter. “I want something sweet, but also salty, and there’s something else I want,” Terushima says looking through the glass at all of his choices.

“We have a salted caramel? And if the other is a topping or such, I’m pretty sure we have it,” Asahi says giving him another smile that makes him feel a little weak. 

“The salted caramel will be great, and no, the other thing is, I would like to spend time with you, away from the store,” Terushima admits, looking up at Asahi. 

Asahi blushes, nervously scooping Terushima’s ice cream. “I’m sure both of those things can be arranged,” Asahi manages with stuttering. When he turns his back to Terushima he jots down his number on a napkin and tops Terushima’s ice cream with his preferred toppings. No matter what ice cream Terushima gets, he always wants the same toppings. It’s quite refreshing than Asahi having to stand for 20 minutes waiting for someone to choose what topping they want. 

Asahi turns back around reaching over the counter to hand Terushima the napkin.”Just text me when,” Asahi says shortly, ringing up the price of the ice cream at the register. “6.58,” Asahi says quietly, and Terushima smiles brightly as he hands him his card. Asahi doesn’t look up as he takes the card and swipes it, waiting for the receipt and hands it back. But when he finally looks up when Terushima is leaving, he’s smiling widely and waving. Asahi can’t stop himself from waving back.

-

Terushima doesn’t debate on texting Asahi later that night, more than anything he debates prank texting him, seeing how long he can message him back and forth without telling him who he is. He probably wouldn’t be able to get away with it long enough before he’s blocked.

Terushima: Hey it’s me, Terushima, is this Asahi?

Asahi: Yes, this is him, hello!

Terushima: Hi, are you busy right now? :)

Asahi: No actually I just got off. :))

Terushima: Oh! Convenient! Would you like to meet up?

Asahi: Ah! Sure, anywhere particular? 

Terushima: Maybe the park across the middle school??

Asahi: Oh! I actually know where that is! See you in a bit! :)

Terushima: Kay!

-

Terushima threw a sweater on over his shirt and he decided that was good enough, he didn’t know what the weather would be like tonight, but he didn’t really care. When he reached the park, Asahi was sitting on the swing, swinging idly but weakly; Terushima watched as he kicked his legs in the turf below him. 

“Hey there handsome, wait long?” Terushima said with a smile on his face. He watched Asashi’s expression change from complacent to excited in mere seconds and Terushima’s chest swelled, and his mouth went dry. Asahi’s smile was one of the best things he ever had the chance of seeing. And not only once but several times and something about that made him content. 

“Not at all,” Asahi says getting up from the swing, Terushima loops around to his size, moving to tilt his head up to look at the other. Their height difference is definitely something but it doesn’t bother Terushima in the slightest. 

Teru slides his hand into Asahi’s and Asahi tries to pull away only for Terushima to pull him back and laugh softly. Terushima watches as Asahi’s face lights up red, and Terushima laughs again. “You’re so cute when you’re embrassed.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Asahi whines, looking away but holds onto Terushima’s hand anyway. 

“Yeah, but you like me anyway,” Terushima coos.

“Oh, do I?” Asahi jokes, although he’s still red and Terushima laughs.

“I hope so because I like you a lot,” They begin walking down the road, hand in hand. Asahi just stammers lightly and tries to hide his face with his free hand. “I think you’re sweet, like your ice cream shop,” Terushima adds, being to swing their arms gently.

“You know it’s not my ice cream shop right?” Asahi asks.

“You’re just gonna skip over everything else that I said?”

“Yes of course.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s embarrassing and I’m red enough as it is.” Asahi explains.

“Do you think I could make you blush more?” Terushima asks.

“Probably, you seem to be good at it.” Asahi admits. 

“Asahi,” Terushima says softly, turning around so that he’s in front of Asahi, he grabs tightly on the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to his as he pressed his feet into the ground to step onto his tiptoes. Terushima brushes his lips lightly against Asahi’s and kisses him, holding his lips together for a moment before pulling away. When he opens his eyes, Asahi is so red, Terushima is afraid he’s sick. Asahi releases a soft breath.

“I really did do it.”

“Huh?” Asahi asked blinking.

“I really did make you redder,” Terushima says with a cocky smile. Asahi stutter before he pushes Yuuji lightly on the chest.

“Jerk,” Asahi says turning away.

“I’m hurt Asahi-san, does this mean you don’t think I’m a good kisser?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Asahi protested.

“Does that mean you wanna kiss me again?” Asahi’s blush traveled all the way down his neck, and Terushima couldn’t help but laugh. His laughter drowned out all other noises of the night.


End file.
